Several attempts have previously been made regarding a spiral slicer for cutting a piece of meat. Spiral sliced meats have grown in popularity since they were first introduced and many food processing plants now provide spiral sliced meat products. Generally, most spiral slicers form a continuous cut within a piece of meat from one end to the other end. However, these spiral slicers have several disadvantages addressed by the present invention.